Innocent love
by little sasuke kun
Summary: One shot. It's Sakura's first day at the ninja acamdemy. So, what happens when she stumbles upon a hot jerk, that's none other then the famous Sasuke Uchiha? Do i sense some chemistry?


Hello there. This is my very first Story! Please enjoy! And be gentle!

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

Sakura waved to her mommy. "Goodbye!" he shouted with a big smile plastered on her little face. Her mom gave her a worried look;

"I'll see you when you get home. So, don't come home late Sweetie!" She said as she walked off.

Sakura stayed watching her mom walk away before she was going to enter the building. She slowly turned around; her smiled slowly fading, and looked up at the giant building which was called school. The pit of her stomach felt uneasy. She didn't like this place; the feeling she was making her nervous and scared. The word kept repeating in her head.  
_  
Kawai_

_Kawai_

_kawai_

She shook her head. And tighten her tiny little hands into a first and walked straight into the building. She paused at the door. Slowly reaching up to open it, she could hear the chatter of kids behind the door. She slid it open and walked in. Nobody seemed to notice her presence, to her relief.

She scanned the classroom, looking for the teacher but he was nowhere to be seen. Sakura sighed _just great, stupid teacher_. Though, there was a note on the chalkboard.

"You may sit anywhere, while I'm gone. I'll be back shortly please make friends while I'm gone or something"

She decided to scan the classroom for any familiar faces - Somebody to talk to for now. Though, in a few quick seconds she did spot Ino and her friends. They weren't hard to find they were giggling and chatting about that _boy…_again. These day's Sakura was annoyed at Ino, they used to be the best of friends and play together all the time but, now all Ino wanted to do was talk about was this supposedly insanely cute kid called Sasuke. Even though she had never met the guy she already hated him. He took he best friend away from her, and plus, how long could you listen to your friend talk about the same thing over and over again? Sakura had to admit she was a teeny tiny bit curious as to what he looked like. _Maybe that's what I'll do. _She decided that she was going to at least find out who he was.

And she began her little adventure. And just as she was, she spotted none other than Naruto. The most annoying kid she ever met. _Oh great. _She turned her head quickly away._ Maybe he didn't see me…. I hope._

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Sakura-Chan" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs chasing after her.  
Sakura continued walking/running up to the back row, pretending she didn't hear or see Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-channn." he managed between breaths.

He started slowing down. She took this opportunity to sit town at the only vacant seat at the back and make friends with the person sitting next to her.  
She quickly turned to face the person, and politely introduced herself

"Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you…"

In seconds Naruto was back to normal. He smiled, and continued following Sakura-The love of his life. He froze when he saw who she was talking to. Not only did she ignore him, but also she was talking to, to, to that teme!

"Hmpf, stupid Sasuke, always getting all the girls around here, Just you wait Sasuke!" he muttered as he walked down the stairs, sulking.

"Whyyy Sakura-chann!"

Naruto decided to go and find Iruka sensei and tell him about his problem.

"Wait! I gotta show Iruka my new jutsu!" he smiled, "Maybe he'll by me ramen! "  
Naruto burst thought the teachers' lounge and found Iruka reading a magazine.

"Iruka sensei! Oh Iruka Sensei" Naruto shouted. As he just walked in.

"N-naruto what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to show you my NEW AWSOME Jutsu that I made!"

"You made a jutsu? Well, be quick about it, I have a class to teach!" and he slipped the magazine under the chair he was sitting on.

"Hehehe- Ah. I mean ahem Sexy- No-Jutsu!" Iruka sensei eyes widened before he flew backward with a nosebleed. _That was hot! Ahem, I mean…_

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA! DON'T USE A JUTSU LIKE THAT!"

* * *

After about oh. I'd say about 5 punches to the head - Naruto on the floor unconscious. Iruka sensei finished his rant to Naruto about using that Jutsu. - - - -

* * *

Then Iruka ran off to his classroom, he was a little late after all.

"Iruka sensei! Wait for meee!" Naruto called after him.

"What? Naruto?" Iruka sensei turned around to see Naruto, Injuries fully healed. Like magic!

"You know, I never knew that you were a pervert! That means… You liked my Sexy-no-jutsu too I bet! Didn't you!"

"N-no I am not a pervert! And what are you talking about!?"

"Yes, you are! Just look at this magazine! This is a bad magazine!"

"You know Iruka Sensei, I won't tell ANYBODY. If you…."

"Fine then…" Iruka sensei sighed.

"So, it's a deal then? Lets shake on it!" Naruto said proudly.

"Er-Fine." Iruka sensei sighed_. How- did I, get blackmailed by Naruto? It's unexplainable. Unspeakable. It was so . . . shameful. OH-Shit- I gotta get to class!'_

* * *

Meanwhile---

* * *

" . . . . . . . ZZzzzzzzzz…"

Sakura's eye twitched  
_OH SURE THE ONLY PERSON I TALK TO IS ASLEEP!_ _Great! Just GREAT!  
_  
If you're wondering, Sasuke if very tired boy because of course, he was defending himself from rabid fan girls, and that itself is a hard task.

"Why do _I_ have bad luck?" She moaned. S  
he put her forehead down on the cool desk and slightly turned her head to the sleeping boy; Just stared at him. _He looks kind of cute…well I guess it could be worse…  
_then her eyes wandered to his hair, she paused and giggled. _He has weird hair! It's standing stair up like…a chicken! Ha-ha. Does it stay up like that naturally? Mm, maybe he uses gel!  
_  
She sat up and poked his hair. _Nope. No gel, well that's just odd._ _How does it stay like that then…spooky._

Sasuke stirred. He felt somebody poke his hair, _god, it better not be those fan girls again. _He opened his eyes only to come Face-To-Face with a girl, but not any girl- a girl, with pink hair. She noticed that her green eyes widened when she noticed he was awake. He just kept on starring at her, hoping that she would go away. But she didn't. She just kept on starring. He sighed. He sat up and faced her,

"Go away. I do not want any fan girls sitting beside me."  
"Excuse me? Do **I** LOOK like a fan girl? I don't even know you!"

"Well good then I guess you can sit there then."

"I can sit where ever I want I don't need your permission."

"Whatever." He sighed and turned his head away, "You know, you got weird hair."  
She fumed. _How dare him! _She glared at him.

"Oh yea? Well at least _**I **_don't have chicken hair!"

**Bring. Bring. Bring.  
**

Sasuke and Sakura both stood up at the same time giving each other an evil glare before walking off in opposite directions outside to the playground.

Sakura stormed off into the playground. She decided that she was going to find Naruto and go talk to him, she mine as well apologize to him. She wasn't all that heartless. He was a thoughtful person… at times. Though when she actually wanted to find Naruto, she couldn't find him. _That's odd._ Then suddenly Naruto came out of the blue.

"SAKURRA-CHAN! Oi! SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto walked…ran over to Sakura. Sakura turned around.

"Sakura-Chan, Guess what?"

"What?"

"Were going to play HIDE 'N' SEEK!" Naruto yelled.

"Hide and seek?" A kid said.

"Oh my god!" Another kid said.

"Hooray!" Shouted lee!

"You dope. Don't yell in my ear." Naruto spun around.

"Sasuke! I'm not a dope! For that you can't play! Believe it!"

"Eh!?" _that's Sasuke! I can't believe it! That jerk is the insanely cute guy? _

"Hey Sakura you okay?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura, but she wasn't even blinking.

Every kid just gathered around Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "Let's play hide and seek."

"HEY! That was **MY **idea!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's just play already!" a kid said.

"Who's going to count then?"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"I will" Sasuke volunteered.

"No me! It was my idea to play hide 'n' go seek so I'll count!" Naruto shouted,

"Fine then, you can be the counter then."

"Hey, wait! You tricked me! I don't want to count!"

"You're right, you can't even count to a hundred."

"Why you!"

Meanwhile, on a nice hill, Shikamaru was watching the clouds go by enjoying the peace and quiet, when he heard Naruto and Sasuke bickering at each other. _How troublesome._  
He walked down to see what was going on.

"I DON'T WANNA BE THE COUNTER!!!!!" Naruto whined.

"Fine I'll be the counter then." Naruto turned and looked at the boy who uttered the kind words, "Thank you Shikamaru!" he said as he hugged him.

"Get off Naruto."

Well then now that was settled.

"Okay. Ready? Set? Go" Shikamaru and Choji yelled. Choji didn't want to play hide and seek so he decided to help Shikamaru.

And everyone ran into the forest except Naruto who walked in the direction of his favourite restaurant. He actually had a bright idea. He could go there, and it would be a great place to hide AND he could eat some ramen. Hinata decided to follow Naruto.

* * *

Anyways --

* * *

Sakura, was running trying to find a place to hide, of course you think it would be easy because it's a forest and there would be MANY hiding places and such, but everyplace she thought of . . . was taken. _I'm never gonna find a place to hide, and then I'm going to be found first._

"Uhhh, okay, there? No. Wait. There? I will hide, Uhhh, Wahh this is hard!", Then it hit her . . . . . . .. . Literally…

"Ouch stupid tree!" she moaned in pain, "Wait! Tree! Thanks Mr. Tree" Sakura smiled happily.

Sasuke just happened to be right above Sakura and had the honor of watching the most unusual thing he had ever seen, Sakura hugging a tree.  
"She's crazy. She just walked right into a tree and she thanking it?"_ Girls…I'll never understand them. Ever…_

She slowly climbed up the tree, being careful not to rip her dress, or fall. "Phew" "Now that was tuff," She said, as she finally made it up the tree and onto a sturdy branch that was well concealed. She sat down and turned her head to the side and screamed.

"AHH!!!--" Sasuke hand covered her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" as he took her hand away,

"Well I was finding a good hiding place, until somebody scared me, what are YOU doing here?"

"Well I found this nice hiding place, and got to see you talking to a tree, climb up the tree, and scream in my ear."  
"I was NOT talking to a tree, I was talking to myself!"

"Whatever, well do you mind, go find your own place to hide I found this place first."

"Fine, chicken hair."

"Chicken hair? My name is not chicken hair, it's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, _pinky_"

"Well, I seem 'em as I call 'em."

"Well I see you as a pink haired annoying wide forehead girl!" Sakura stood up, her eyes blazing with rage, nostrils flaring.

"You take that back, _now_." She fumed.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed, and Sakura sat back down.

"And besides my name is Sakura"

"Well Sakura, would you mind finding your own place to hide, as I said before I found this place first, and if you do, be a little more quiet."

"Fine"  
"93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99 and 100!", they waited, "Ready or not here we come!" Shikamaru and Choji shouted.

"No way! I-I'm stuck with you?" Sakura whined.

"Same here. What joy."

Shikamaru and Choji had managed to find about half the class in 10 minutes. And Shikamaru barley put any effort into finding people either. Somewhere just hiding in placed so oblivious is was.

Anyways . . .. Shikamaru still had to find:

* * *

Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji. And because I'm so nice, I'll tell you there hiding places.

Sasuke and Sakura… well you know where they are.

Kiba/Akamaru – Kiba was in the river using a branch to cover him and Akamaru. They also had two breathing tubes. He got the idea when he got hit with a tree branch.

Naruto and Hinata - Naruto went to Icharaku's and Hinata followed him hoping to be able to talk to Naruto.

Shino – was being creative, he was using his bugs to hide himself. So he just looked like a giant swarm of bugs. Nothin' unusual about that!

Ino – she was deep in the forest ducking under a bush. How creative no?

Ten ten and Neji - they ran away. Far away from lee. And they just kept on walking away.

Lee – well he was the most creative out of the bunch! Instead of hiding _in_ a tree, He _was_ a tree. With his green jumpsuit and some tree branches he look like a tree. And with help of squirrel sitting on his arm helped the tree look- look more realistic._  


* * *

  
_Iruka sensei sighed as he FINALLY made it to class. And he almost had a heart attack when he noticed all his students were GONE. But then he realized that the bell for recess rang not to long ago so. So, he just sat down and did some paper work waiting for the bell to ring.

And it did.

**Bring! Bring. Bring.**

He waited and waited and waited! HE waited a whole 5-minutes. And his students were nowhere to be seen. Where were they?

Everybody kid just kind of stopped for a minute. They all didn't want to stop playing. You just can't stop playing hide and seek in the middle! They were having too much fun. They didn't want to stop. So, they decided to re-hide, and in even better hiding places now. Knowing that Iruka sensei would be looking for them. And he might not be very pleased that he has to go looking for all his students and so now,

**THE REAL GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK BEGINS!**

Iruka sensei walked outside to see where his students were. And all he saw was an empty play ground. They must be hiding. He smiled _hind and seek it is! Just you wait, I love this game  
_"Ready or not here **I **come!"

He went outside and yelled, "If you guys don't come back now! I'm giving you all detention!"

No one came, he sighed _I thought for sure that would get some kids, out, I guess there a lot smarter then they appear. _And he started walking into the forest looking for his students.

Back with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Detention? This is my first day and I could already get detention!"

"Shhh." Sasuke said. "I don't think he is really going to give us detention, it just a to make us come out"

"Well I knew that."_  
_  
"And plus no-one else left there spot, if they did we would have heard something. And why would they leave?" Sakura looked at him, giving him a questionable look.

"This is a game, and it's even better when your own sensei is looking for his 'lost' class"  
Sakura hated to admit it but he was right.

* * *

One hour Later -

* * *

Iruka sensei sat down to catch his breath. He had found almost all the class. All he needed to find was. He pulled out his attendance sheet.  
Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba.

He sighed. Well I better find them. _And this time I'll actually try and find you! _

He had to admit some of his students had great hiding places. Like shino- using his bugs and Kiba in the river with a tree branch to cover himself up and breathing in a tube, well that was very thoughtful. Finding Ino, Shikamaru and Choji wasn't very hard, but it required a lot of walking, they were deep in the forest behind some bushes. Also, he found Tenten and Neji. Which was unusual because they weren't in his class. But he found them anyway. After that he found lee. Dressed as a tree. Actually it would have been hard to spot the difference between lee and the trees, if only lee had less…. hairy eyebrows. But he found him anyways. And then he sent Neji, Tenten and lee home for they weren't even in his class. Naruto and Hinata were easy to find. All Iruka sensei had to do was think like Naruto. Which lead him to ramen and then the ramen stand. Though finding Hinata there too, well that was just weird. But he found her anyways.

Iruka sensei glanced at his attendance sheet, and scanned it. Only Haruno, Sakura  
and Uchiha Sasuke left.

Sasuke looked at sakura "You ready?" Sakura nodded her head. And the two slowly climbed down the tree. They decided that Iruka would find them in the tree so they decided to go find a better hiding place. They needed to relocate.

Iruka sensei got up and once again went into the forest. But instead of just himself going into the forest he had the whole class help too!

"Oh Sakura! Sasuke! Come on out! The whole class is getting tired of looking for you! And if you don't come out I'm going to give the WHOLE class detention!". Shouted Iruka. A moan from the students was heard. _Well there goes my lesson plan _

"Oh sasuke! Don't you think we've hidden long enough? We won, were the last one's to be found! And I don't want to get in trouble" Sakura whined.

"Sasuke?" she paused, "Hey, Chicken hair! Are you even listening to me?"

"Shhh! And yes I'm listening to you! Who couldn't! You're yelling and complaining right in my ear!"

" . . ." Sakura just stared at Sasuke giving him the evil glare. "So, where exactly are we going anyways?"

"Away from Iruka Sensei that's where."  
_  
I could have figured that out_

Sasuke and Sakura were taking turns spying on Iruka Sensei. And right now he was waving goodbye to the rest of the kids who were going home. The bell had just rung for home time just a minute ago. Iruka sensei let them leave. Saying he would find Sasuke and Sakura. So they took this chance to run away.

Iruka sensei sighed _there so young! How can they BE THIS good at hide and seek. I'm a ninja, and I can't find two little kids…'_

"Is he doing anything yet?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was looking where Iruka Sensei was with binoculars.

"Nope"

"Okay then let's go" Sasuke said as he started running, and Sakura just followed. Sasuke and

Sasuke ran through the forest as best as they could without making noise. But that's kind of impossible when you're in a forest. But since Iruka sensei was really far away, it wouldn't really matter; he wouldn't be able to hear it from where he was anyways. After about 10 minutes of running really fast they made in to a little clearing with a cherry blossom tree in view. The both stopped. Gasping for air, Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I'm Hungry," she said just as her stomach grumbled. "Tired too, I can't run anymore."  
Sasuke sighed. He too was hungry and tired.

"You know you whine too much"

"I do not! I'm just saying that this is silly! We should just go home!"

"Ya, but I bet Iruka Sensei already told are parents."

"Eh! You're right. My mom is probably really mad at me…" then an idea hit her, "Why don't we just go to town and go get some food?"

"I would but I don't have any money, do you?"

"No."

It started thundering and lighting in the distance.

"We should probably find some shelter before it rains" Sasuke said,  
and they both started making their way towards the tree, but when they got just about halfway there is started raining.

"Ugh I'm getting all wet!" Sakura whined, again. Sasuke just took her hand and stated running towards the tree. _Eh? He's holding my hand. My, his hand is so warm…_Sakura's face had a slight blush on her face.

When they finally reached the cherry blossom, it was bigger than it looked. It was huge! It was big enough to protect a village from the rain. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and sat down looking in the forest. Not wanting to make eye contact. Sakura did the same. Sakura sighed. Her dress was completely wet. And now she was cold, and wet. She started shivering. Sasuke blushed had vanished not too long ago. He looked at the shivering Sakura.  
He sighed. He got up and sat beside Sakura and put his arm around her

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"You're cold." he said flatly. He also added, "You better not tell anyone about this. I'm _only_ wrapping my arm around you because you were shivering got that?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Thanks"

After a while the rain started to get lighter. And when Sakura was dry-er. Sasuke let go of Sakura, but only to hear here complain.

"I'm bored." Sakura complained and Sasuke just smirked._ When does she not complain?_

"hn"

"Well. Do you have anything that we can do? Watching the rain to stop is so boring!"

Sasuke, shoved his hand in pocket, and brought out a deck of cards.

LSK: Why does Sasuke have cards in his pocket? Well that's just one of the many mysteries of Sasuke.

"Here." Sasuke said as he tossed her the cards.

"What game should we play? Crazy eights, go fish?"

"I don't care you pick" he said.

"Okay then go fish!"

After about seven games of Go-fish, Sakura and Sasuke got tired of playing, and they were kind of tired themselves, it was dusk already.

After a while the wind started picking up. There was game stopped too, when all their cards blew away. And Sakura and Sasuke were cold again but at least they were dry! So, Sasuke being a gentle man and all wrapped his arm around her, again. Sakura almost jumped at the contact, it was kind of surprising that he was being nice all of a sudden. He was being such a jerk before, and now he was being caring and responsible. It made her jealous, and she was also jealous at how warm he was!_  
How can he be warm, it's freezing out here? Oh well, I'm not complaining. _However this time, Sakura decided to lean on Sasuke resting her head on his chest, like a pillow and closed her eyes.

Sasuke was surprised as well when Sakura rested her head on his chest. A blush had appeared on his face, but he wasn't really paying attention he just watched her for a while. Then he leaned his head on the tree and closed his eyes. And before they knew it they both were fast asleep.

Poor Iruka sensei was just about to give up. He had been looking EVERYWHERE! He was starting to wonder how he passed as a ninja. Iruka sensei sighed,

"Where are they?" Iruka sensei stopped, blinked a couple of time. _Is this an illusion? It has to be _He rubbed his eyes then He laughed. It was so cute, _I wish I brought my camera this would have been a great Kodak moment. _He had finally found them. There they were, Sasuke and Sakura, both asleep in each other's arms under a cherry blossom tree.

Iruka sensei sighed. I better go and tell their parents there okay. But first I'll go and get my camera and toke a 'couple' pictures.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story Please leave a comment and tell me your thought on it!

And please check out the **Sequel **forgotten love!

**Note**: If there was or is any spelling/grammer mistakes, my apologize i do try my best to catch them all.

Here is the Japanese translation. (in case you were wondering)  
Teme = Bastard  
Oi = Hey.  
Kawai=Scared/Scary


End file.
